Annabeth's Horrible Encounter
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: When Athena's visit to Annabeth suddenly turns sour, she wonders why she had to open her big mouth. Now Annabeth has to obey her mother and try not to look insane at the same time. Mark of Athena crack predictions.


**October 3ed: (If you haven't read the Mark of Athena, don't read this A/N, but the rest of the story was before I read the story, so you're okay.)**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT I WAS SORT OF RIGHT. ATHENA WAS INSANE. WOOT. I KNEW IT!**

**Annabeth's Horrible Encounter**

* * *

**EXPERT FROM THE MARK OF ATHENA:**  
Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.  
**-Rick Riordan, Mark of Athena.**

* * *

Annabeth stared nervously at the paper in front of her. She looked at the clock then stared at it again. She should be here any minute, Annabeth thought nervously. She looked at the paper again, and repeated the process. Any minute.

She was in her small apartment. After deciding she didn't like her fancy pancy boarding school she switched to the public school down the road and got herself an apartment with the money she made from working on Olympus.

She was currently sitting on her couch in her small living room. She was waiting for her mother to poof up. Any minute...

Then the front door opened. Annabeth stood up to greet her mother.

Athena looked the same as ever, her piercing gray seemed to stare into Annabeth's soul.

"Well," Her mother demanded, "why did you call me here?"

"I," Annabeth swallowed. "I need to show you something."

Athena put out her olive hand. Annabeth handed her the paper and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the bomb to explode.

Athena was absolutely livid. "A B minus?!" She roared. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

Annabeth frowned. "Mother—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ANNABETH?"

"It was—"

But her mother wouldn't have it. She rattled on and on about how that was the worst mark one of her children had ever gotten. Annabeth, who was positively bored took drastic measures.

"I'm running away to join the circus."

Athena was oblivious to her outburst.

"I'm eloping with Connor Stoll."

Nothing.

"I'm going to work at McDonalds for the rest of my life."

Na-da.

"I'm pregnant."

Athena finally stopped mid-rant.

"PREGNANT?" She shouted, shocked and suddenly very pale.

"No mother-"

"How can you be _pregnant? _I raised you better than this!" Athena roared.

"Actually, I was raised by my father-"

"That's BESIDES THE POINT!" She threw Annabeth's B minus on the floor and suddenly Annabeth regretted her random outbursts. "Was it the sea spawn? I'm going to _kill _him. Then insult his father and laugh. And then I'm going to strangle your father for not raising you better."

Annabeth inwardly sighed. "Mother, I'm not pregnant."

Athena glared at her daughter. "But you just said you were."

"You missed the part where I'm going to run away to join the circus, elope with Connor Stoll then work at McDonalds for the rest of my life."

"But you said you were pregnant." Athena mumbled confused.

"I also said I was eloping with Connor Stoll." Annabeth said. "Does it really look like I'm going to do that?"

"Well," Athena said, still miffed about being duped, "you're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

"You were ranting, and I couldn't get your attention." Annabeth informed her.

"Does this mean I don't get to laugh at Poseidon?" Was it just Annabeth's eyes or was Athena pouting?

"No, at least not for that reason. You could always laugh at his ridiculous beard." Annabeth comforted her mother as she sat down on the couch.

"And I don't get to kill that Jackson boy?"

"Um," Annabeth said. "I'd prefer not, but you could always make owls stalk him until he thinks he's going insane."

Was Annabeth giving her mother permission to drive her boyfriend to the brink of insanity? Oh well.

"So now what am I going to do?" Athena asked sadly.

"You could find the cure for cancer-"

"No!" Athena shot out of her chair. "If I can't laugh at Poseidon, I'm going to make you avenge me!"

Annabeth didn't really see how those two options fit together. "You can still laugh at his beard-"

The goddess waved her hand, "I already did that on Tuesday. No, you need to avenge me."

"What? Mother, that makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!" Athena snapped. "Next month when you're Camp Jupiter, you're going to avenge me. You'll know the perfect timing when it comes."

"I won't avenge you." Annabeth said forcefully.

"You will avenge me, daugher. No teenage rebellion for you." Athena said sternly.

"I can't avenge you." Annabeth said almost pleadingly.

"You will avenge me!"

Annabeth finally decided to play along. "How am I supposed to avenge you?" The word avenge started to sound a little strange to her.

Athena suddenly left the room and after a few minutes, came back. She held up the object with pride. "With this."

* * *

And here Annabeth was now, standing on the deck of the Argo II, gazing at the Romans below. The object in her pocket suddenly felt a lot heavier. When none of her friends were looking she pulled out the object and quickly put it back.

Had Athena finally hit the age where she went godly-senile? Was she on her godly-period? Did she just want to screw Annabeth over? Why _this _object? Was it the first object Athena had managed to find?

Horns sounded below. Annabeth didn't care, her friends could solve it. She pulled the object out of her pocket again and stared at it. She sighed again.

How was she supposed to avenge Athena with a spoon?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my crack predictions... I know, it's really out there, but it was fun to write.**

Please grace me with your wonderful reviews!


End file.
